Recently, as higher integration and higher performance have been achieved in semiconductor integrated circuits, new micromachining technology has been under development. A grinding process is often employed in producing various devices.
In the grinding process, an object to be ground is attached to a grinding head of a grinding system, and pressure is applied to press the object to be ground against a grinding disk. Then, the object to be ground and the grinding disk are caused to move relative to each other, thus gradually flattening a surface of the object to be ground, and planarization is thereby achieved. In addition, in the grinding process, a slurry containing chemical mixtures may also be supplied on the grinding disk so that the surface of the object to be ground can be flattened under both mechanical and chemical effects.
When the object to be ground is rotated on the grinding disk by being pressed, the object to be ground contacts the grinding disk to generate friction. After the grinding process has been performed for a long time, the surface of the grinding disk may thus wear down, which may affect grinding speed and grinding stability. Hence, a material of the grinding disk is required to have excellent physical and chemical properties such as thermal stability, abrasion resistance, corrosion resistance and so on. By imparting characteristics such as high hydrophobicity and abrasion resistance to the grinding disk, lifetime of the grinding disk may be prolonged.